To enhance the fluid and fecal containment properties of protective underwear, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,526 and 5,409,476, issued to Fredrica Coates, describe protective underwear having a waterproof or water-resistant sling with its front and rear ends adjoined through connecting pieces to an outer shell. This sling isolates body fluids from spreading to the outer region of the shell by implementing elastic on the outer perimeter edge of the sling or waterproof gussets mounted on opposite sides of the sling. The elasticized and gusseted sling design is effective, although the volume of fluid able to be contained in this structure is limited.
As an improvement, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,127, issued to Fredrica Coates, the sling is enhanced to form a deeper pocket and fasteners of greater adjustability to retain the garment to the wearer. However, even with improved fit and a deeper inner pocketed sling, there still remains a need for a greater circumferential area for fluid and fecal matter containment. Hence, further disclosed in the '127 patent is a pocketed sling for retaining fluid absorbent pads. And Coates application Ser. No. 08/792,735, filed on Jan. 31, 1997, discloses a frontal hidden pocket added to a connecting frontal piece for enhanced circumferential area and hence fluid absorption. However, a need continues to exist for an alternative device for increasing circumferential area for fluid containment. It is also preferred to provide body fluid containment structures, within what will appear to be conventional underwear, particularly desirable for an adult wearer.
There continues to exist a need for more effective protective underwear, and garments for bed wetters or adults, that provide containment while preserving underwear of aesthetic appeal. Prior devices, sewn or heat sealed to garments, are uncomfortable or tend to leak at places in the garment where holes are formed by sewing needles used during assembly.